fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Poznaj mojego brata
W Danville trwa dzień Prima-Aprilis. Dundersztyc przedstawia Pepe nowego brata - Jakuba Dundersztyca. Doktor chce zrobić Przeciw-Żarto-Inator, aby brat nie robił mu żartów. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Fretka Flynn *Stefa Hirano *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Major Francis Monogram *Jakub Dundersztyc Odcinek (W ogródku, Fineasz i Ferb leżą pod drzewem) Fineasz: No to co dziś będziemy robić Ferb? Ferb? Jesteś tu? (Fineasz dotyka Ferba, a on wybucha) Fineasz: Aaaa! Ferb? Co się z tobą stało? (Ferb wychodzi zza drzewa za Fineaszem) Ferb: Bu! Fineasz: Aaaa! Przecież ty wybuchłeś. Ferb: To tylko balon. Fineasz: Niezły żart, Ferb. Ferb: Dzisiaj Prima-Aprilis. Fineasz: Serio? No to wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (Fretka w swoim pokoju rozmawia ze Stefą przez telefon) Fretka: Tak, Stefa. Dziś jest Prima-Aprilis. A Fineasz już powiedział swoją kwestię, czyli wie jaki mi zrobi żart. My Stefo musimy zrobić tak samo. Ej, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (W Spółce Zło) (Ktoś dzwoni na dzwonek u Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: No, już idę. Nie śpieszy mi się. No, już. (Otwiera drzwi i od razu zamyka) Dundersztyc: Aaaaa! (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Poznaj mojego brata (Dundersztyc trzyma drzwi i nie puszcza do domu brata) Jakub: Ej, otwórz. Dundersztyc: Nie! Jakub: Czemu? Dundersztyc: Dzisiaj jest Prima-Aprilis. A w takie dni zawsze mnie prześladujesz. Jakub: Jak nie otworzysz drzwi to czegoś ci nie powiem. Dundersztyc: Czego? Jakub: Otwórz drzwi. (Dundersztyc waha się, ale w końcu otwiera drzwi) Jakub: Monogram to twoja rodzina. Dundersztyc: Aaaaa! (Zamyka je ponownie) Jakub: Ej! (W ogródku) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz. Co dziś robicie? Fineasz: (do Ferba) Teraz! (Ferb rzuca balonem z wodą na Izabelę) Fineasz: Prima-Aprilis! Izabela: To nie jest Śmigus-Dyngus. Fineasz: Robimy wielki żart! (Przychodzi Buford) Buford: Cześć wam! Fineasz: Cześć Buford. Gdzie Baljeet? Buford: Wolę nie mówić. A może i jednak. (Retrospekcja) (Baljeet siedzi na kiblu i postanawia już wyjść, ale niestety nie może) Baljeet: Kto mnie przykleił do deski klozetowej?! Buford: (wychodzi z ukrycia) Prima-Aprilis! (Buford siada na kolana Baljeet'a) Buford: Powiedz "ser". Baljeet: Ej! (Samowyzwalacz z aparatu robi zdjęcie Bufordowi i Baljeet'owi) (Koniec retrospekcji) Fineasz: Haha! Dobry żart. Izabela: A gdzie to zdjęcie? Buford: Zobaczycie później. A wy planujecie jakiś dobry żart? Fineasz: Tak, planujemy. I chcemy, żebyś nam pomógł. Buford: Dobra. (W Spółce Zło) Jakub: Dobra, to ja idę. (Dundersztyc myśli, że on kłamie, że idzie. Patrzy przez dziurkę do drzwi - nie ma. Otwiera drzwi - nie ma) Dundersztyc: Rzeczywiście go nie ma. Jestem głodny, idę coś zjeść. (Dundersztyc idzie na miasto) (W ogródku) Fineasz: Macie jakieś pomysły na wielki żart dla Fretki? Buford: Może przykleimy ją do deski klozetowej? Fineasz: Nie. (W pokoju Fretki Fretka rozmawia ze Stefą w telefonie) Fretka: Stefa, Buford chce mnie przykleić do deski klozetowej. Ja? Przecież on jest w ogródku. A masz jakiś dobry psikus dla Fineasza i Ferba? O, dzięki za pomysł. A tak właściwie, wiesz gdzie jest Pepe? No chyba nie. (Pepe wpada do swojej kryjówki) Major Monogram: Witaj, agencie P! Dziś mamy wielki dzień i wiesz jaki. Pomyśleliśmy, że Dundersztyc pewnie chce nam coś zrobić, więc my musimy. (Carl chce go wystraszyć, a Monogram go nie widzi) Carl, nawet nie próbuj. Musimy też mu zrobić jakiś żart. Zrób mu psikusa, agencie P! (Pepe salutuje i odchodzi) (Dundersztyc wychodzi z restauracji i wraca do domu.) Jakub: Bu! Dundersztyc: Aaaaa! Co ty tu robisz? Jakub: Śledziłem cię. Mam sprawę do ciebie. Dundersztyc: Jaką? Jakub: Bracie! Pozwól mi być tobą. Dundersztyc: Nie! Jakub: Czemu? Dundersztyc: Bo zawsze robisz mi żarty. Jakub: Ja chcę być jak ty! Nie chcę być zły, bo jestem hydraulikiem to jest mój ulubiony zawód. A no tak chcę Ci robić żarty. Dzisiaj przez cały dzień będę Cię obserwował. Dundersztyc: No nie. (Przychodzą do Spółki Zło) Jakub: Wow, fajne masz mieszkanko. Dundersztyc: Dzięki. Niedługo przyjdzie mój nemezis. Jakub: Jak ma na imię Twój nemezis? Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak. Jakub: Chciałbym go poznać. Dundersztyc: Nie chciałbyś. (Fretka przychodzi do ogródka) Fretka: Hej, co robicie? Fineasz: A nic. Musimy gdzieś iść. Chodźcie. (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Buford odchodzą.) Fretka: Pewnie teraz coś knują przeciwko mnie, ale ja to odwrócę i to oni nim dostaną. Ale najpierw muszę się dowiedzieć jaki mają żart, żeby im zrobić ten sam... (W Spółce Zło) (Przychodzi Pepe, a Heinz łapie Jakuba i Pepe w pułapkę.) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, pewnie zastanawiasz się kto to jest? To mój brat Jakub. Zrobiłem Przeciw-Żarto-Inator. Wtedy jeszcze zrobię Ostateczno-Zło-Inator i zostaje moim pomocnikiem.! Jakub: Wiesz, bracie nie uda Ci Cię to. Bo ja z Pepe wyjdziemy z tej pułapki. Dundersztyc: Wiem, że ten plan powiedziałem wam za szybko, ale chciałem go wreszcie powiedzieć. (W ogródku) (Fretka słyszy głos Fineasza i chowa się za drzewem) Fineasz: Mamy już części, żeby zrobić Fretce żart. Chodźmy do domu na lemoniadę. (Wychodzą) Fretka: Aha! Nareszcie już wiem co kombinują! Teraz tylko muszę zobaczyć na plan. (Fretka patrzy na plan i zaczyna zbudować pułapkę na Fineasza i Ferba, w którą i tak sama wpadnie) (W Spółce Zło) Jakub: To co teraz zrobisz? Dundersztyc: Nie wiem. Jakub: Ej, coś masz na koszulce. Dundersztyc: Co? (Dundersztyc się patrzy i wtedy Pepe go atakuje) Dundersztyc: Auł! Jakub: Prima-Aprilis! (Pepe bierze Inator i celuje w Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Nawet nie... (Został trafiony promieniem) Psikus? Nie, dziękuję. Jakub: Fajny ten inator. Pepe, czy mógłbym? (Naciska przycisk autodestrukcji) Bum bum bum! (Dundersztyc stał się normalny) Dundersztyc: Ej, co jest? (Zauważa rozwalony inator) A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku i ciebie bracie też przeklinam! (W ogródku) Fretka: Psikus dla Fineasza i Ferba ukończyłam! (Do ogródka przychodzi Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Buford z lemoniadą) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka. Jaki psikus? Fretka: Taki. (Fretka naciska przycisk i fotel się do niej przesuwa, i została do jego przypięta) Fretka: Ej, co jest? (Ferb ma pilota i kieruje tym fotelem) Fretka: Aaaaa! (Fotel kieruje Fretkę na puszkę farby i na ciasto) Fretka: Bananowe. Mniam. (Potem pada na ją klej, pasta do zębów i jogurt. Fotel wyrzuca Fretkę do góry i ona spada na materac okryty smołą) Fineasz, Ferb, Buford i Izabela: Prima-Aprilis! Fretka: Buford co ty robisz tym telefonem? Buford: Nagrywałem ten żart i wysłałem na YouTube'a. Już milion wyświetleń. Fretka: Ale przecież to ja zrobiłam ten żart dla was. Fineasz: Ale my cię przechytrzyliśmy. Chcieliśmy, żebyś ten żart dla ciebie zbudowała sama. Fretka: To... było... SUPER! Nawet niezły pomysł. Za rok to ja was przechytrzę. Fineasz: No to powodzenia. Fretka: A teraz idę się umyć. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Jakub? Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Jakub: Bo ja do domu mam niedaleko. Dundersztyc: Co?!? Jakub: Mieszkam niedaleko wokół twojego domu. Dundersztyc: NIE!!!!! A gdzie konkretnie? Jakub: Pięć domów dalej. I mam duży basen. (Dundersztyc pcha brata do drzwi) Dundersztyc: Serio? Fajnie, fajnie. Wpadnę do ciebie, jak tylko będę mógł. (Pcha go zza drzwi i je zamyka na klucz) Dundersztyc: Uff... nareszcie sobie poszedł. Ale zaraz! Nie zrobiłem mu jeszcze żadnego psikusa. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Czas posprzątać ten bajzel. (Fineasz klaska dłońmi i wszystkie elementy się chowają) (Linda przyjeżdża) Fineasz: Mama przyjechała. Pewnie zrobi ciasto. (Przybiega Baljeet) Baljeet: Aaaaa! Fineasz: Baljeet? Spóźniłeś się. Baljeet: Wiesz dlaczego się spóźniłem?! Bo jakiś gruby idiota... Buford: Ej! Tylko nie idiota. Baljeet: ...przykleił mnie do deski klozetowej i musiałem dzwonić po mechanika, i on tym swoim śrubokrętem kręcił przy moim tyłku! Potem był u mnie lekarz i chciał mi tę deskę wyrwać, ale się nie udało. Później musiałem iść przez całe miasto z tą deską klozetową - autobusa nie było, bo była tam jakaś bomba - i każdy widział mój tyłek i mojego - wiecie co. A potem już wolę nie opowiadać. A u was działo się coś ciekawego? Izabela: Zrobiliśmy Fretce żart, a Buford ma film. (Buford pokazuje mu ten film) Baljeet: Hahahahahahaha! Buford: A pamiętacie, jak miałem wam to zdjęcie pokazać? Baljeet: Jakie zdjęcie?! Buford: Takie. (Na niebie pokazuje się wielkie zdjęcie, gdzie Buford siedzi na kolanach Baljeet'a) Baljeet: BUFORD!!! (W domu Jakuba) Jakub: Ach, co za dzień. (Wchodzi do basenu i robi się cały niebieski) Jakub: Ej, co jest?! Dundersztyc: Prima-Aprilis! KONIEC